


Winchesters in Wonderland

by JadeonMondays



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Anal Sex, M/M, Rabbits, Witches, but sex comes later, cannot tag properly, hehe but sex...but yes there will be that too, such a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeonMondays/pseuds/JadeonMondays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating yet another witch, the boys decide to lay off hunting for the day, but of course the job is never completely done for the Winchesters. Follow down the rabbit hole as they conquer a new Wonderland in this Alice AU verse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down and Out the Rabbit Hole

Everything surrounding the poor little human was full of mystery and wonder. Trees were grown at incredible heights, the water turned many shades of blue, and the plants were conversing with one another in a casual manner. Nothing made sense anymore. Up became down, left was sideways, and down was roundabout. It seemed as though to the poor human, he was never going to find his brother in such a magnificent place like this.

 

_How in the hell did I get into this mess?_

 

-Earlier that day-

 

Dean and Sam Winchester were once again working on a case that involved some kind of supernatural being. What was found was that the monster was replicating childhood stories and tales. It didn’t take long for the two to realize the monster was just another witch replaying her favorite stories with a murderous twist ending. It took even less to find her and kill her. Surprisingly as powerful as she was, it didn’t much to kill her. Either way, the hunters were content on finishing the job and headed back to their musty, dirt-covered hotel for some much needed sleep.

 

Heading back to the hotel, Sam was silent in thought. The hunt was odd to say the least. More odd than their usual hunts, not for the creature, but for the easiness of the hunt. _How could something that powerful be dead just like that? It just didn’t make sense._ “Hey Dean, don’t you think killing that witch was...” Sam started, eyes scrunching in thought.

 

“Was what?” Dean asked.

 

“A little too easy?” Sam finished. Replaying the events in his head, the whole thing seemed off for Sam. The way it all played out, the witch was either too sloppy or too careless with her work. She didn’t even try to run from the hunters one they found her. One potion filled bullet later, and she was deader than a doorknob. “I mean...doesn’t it seem as though she...almost wanted to be killed?” _It couldn’t be...right? What was her end game?_

 

“You think so?” It hadn’t really occurred to Dean until now. But a witch was a witch right? They done their part. “Well it makes our jobs easier doesn’t it?” Sam still seemed unsure of himself but let it go in favor of some much needed sleep. “Besides, what’s the worst a witch can do when she’s dead,” he said headed into their room.

 

~Winchesters in Wonderland~

 

When the brothers woke up the next morning, it was back on the routine for them. Shower, shave, dress, and eat. No questions and no talking before coffee. Afterwards, they mutually decided to take a break from hunting for the day and relax in the town they were staying at. For Dean that meant stopping by the nearest strip club for some entertainment.

 

“Sammy, you need to get out more, why don’t you come with me? Drink some beer, watch the game, maybe even get laid for once,” Dean winked. Sam rolled his eyes and went back onto his bed with a book in hand.

 

“Thanks Dean, but I’ll just stick around here, you know relax like a normal person,” Sam said sarcastically. Dean pulled his hands up in surrender and grabbed his keys.

 

 _Of course Sam would choose reading over boobs, that nerd_ , Dean thought as he headed out.

 

Meanwhile, as Sam starting diving into his book, his head suddenly got a lot more itchier…

 

~Winchesters in Wonderland~

 

When Dean returned later that day, he felt...well a little unsatisfied. Sure the chicks at the club may have ease a couple tendons from the hunt, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of emptiness inside. For the past few months, all that was on Dean’s mind was a particular blue-eyed angel of the Lord. He would never say it out loud, but that weird and out-of-place, yet adorable angel held a special place in his heart for a while now. It wasn’t right, but it didn’t feel all too wrong the more he thought about it. But that was an issue to deal with at a later time. For now, he’ll have to stick with his hand and other blue-eyed brunettes until he comes to terms with his emotions.  

 

Just as he was about to call Sam about his return, his jaw fell open in shock almost immediately. What appeared before him was Sam, but not how he left him. In place of his plaid shirt and jeans was a tailored red waistcoat with a white collared shirt underneath, as well as black slacks. But what surprised Dean the most was the pair of long white bunny ears that appeared on the sides of Sam’s head.

 

“Sam-” Dean whispered, desperately trying to hold in a scream. He shut the door quickly and ran towards brother to examine further.

 

“Dean! I can’t talk right now! I’m late!” Sam said hurriedly pulling out a golden pocket watch. Looking at the time, his expression turned pale white in a mixture of worry and fear. Shoving the watch back into his pocket he scurried for the door. “I don’t know what came over me, but I really must be going!”

 

“Woah, woah!” Dean yelled holding Sam back from the door. “What do you mean you’re late? What happened to you?” As his eyes searched for any kind of answer, his mind suddenly clicked. Oh shit...the witch. “Sam we need to stay here and figure out a way to fix this-”

 

“I can’t, I can’t!” Sam cried pushing Dean away from him. “The King will chop off my head if I’m late! The King! The King! I have to go now!” And with that, Sam was out the door running.

 

Dean was trying to soak in what just happened but not before breaking out into a sprint after his brother.

 

“Sam! Sam! Come back here!” Dean yelled. _Where the hell does he think he’s going?_ Chasing after his...his now rabbit of a brother, Dean noticed they were heading deep into the woods. Up ahead, Dean could still hear the worriness in Sam’s voice as he kept on about saying how late he was.

 

After what felt like forever, Dean stopped in front of a giant oak tree with a gaping hole at the trunk of it. Looking between his brother and the tree, Dean prayed Sam wasn’t going to jump in there.

 

“Sam, please don’t-” Dean said holding out his hand in desperation.

 

But looking at his pocket watch once again, Sam cried in sadness. “Oh no! I’m already so late!” And with that, Sam leaped into the hole of darkness.

 

A wave of emotions passed onto Dean in that moment. Shock, surprise, anger, but most of all confusion. _Did that really, REALLY just happen!?_ He moved forward slightly to look at the hole below. “Sam?” he yelled, only to hear his voice echoing back. Breathing a huff of defeat, he stared down the hole once more. “The things I do for family...” And with that, Dean was down the rabbit hole.

 

On his descent down the pit, Dean did the only thing he could do which was scream and close his eyes, awaiting certain death below. However a few moments passed by and nothing happened. In fact, it was almost as if this tunnel, or pit, or whatever it was seemed to never end. Carefully opening his eyes, Dean was greeted by the sight of teacups? Widening his eyes, he stared at the flying objects passing by him. Pots and pans and furniture of all sorts were flying by almost as if it was falling in reverse. _Was this someone’s house?_ Dean wondered. It was a strange thought to have when going down a rabbit hole. Then again, this wasn’t exactly a ‘normal’ rabbit hole, was it?

 

The more he descended, the more Dean learned to relax. As he continued to fall deeper and deeper, he started taking note of the strange objects that passed by him. As weird and strange as this place was, where exactly was this hole leading him to? _When will it end? And what happened to Sam?_

 

Dean had many thoughts and questions that buzzed around in his head when suddenly, without bothering to look below him, he fell into an open wardrobe. Dean struggled and kicked furiously to get out, when suddenly he felt something or someone tugging at his clothes. This only made Dean scream and kick even more furiously to get out of the strange wardrobe. With one final kick he was out! Back to falling…

 

 _What the hell just happened!_ he heavily breathed trying to compose himself. As he continued to fall, a mirror passed by him, and well, he didn’t look at all the same as before. What replaced his jeans and jacket were now black shorts, a frilly white shirt with a black bow, and a bright blue blazer to finish. Dean groaned in disgust. “What the fu-”

 

But his curse was put to a stop when it felt like gravity was pulling him down faster. His body could barely move, almost as if he was paralyzed by the air. _This was it_ , Dean thought. _This is where I’m going to die_. But suddenly his back felt the softness of a mattress. A mattress? It was then Dean realized he wasn’t falling. Quickly lifting himself up from the bed, Dean breathed heavily and shut his eyes tight. _Please let it be a dream. Please let it all just be a dream._ But when he opened them, he was disappointed at the sight of his tight and girlish clothes. “For the love of fuck! Come on!” he screamed in the air.  But seeing now as this was no dream, that meant-

 

“I’m late! I’m late, I’m so very late!” Sam yelled at his pocket watch as he scurried away.

 

“Wait! Dammit Sam wait!” Dean roared as he quickly got off the mattress. He ran after Sam not caring about where he was or what surrounded him. _Sam was finally in his sights!_ he thought as he saw Sam struggling to open a door. When he thought he caught up to Sam, Sam had already closed the door behind him. Grabbing at the knob, Dean let out a sigh knowing he would finally be getting some answers. “Sam, what’s going on?” But to his surprise, he was greeted by another door! And this one was fairly smaller than the door he just opened.

 

Not one for questioning, Dean opened the door only to find another door! And this one was much smaller than the last! _How the fuck was Sam able to fit through this!?_ Dean wondered in amazement. He opened the door again only to find yet another damn door…Holding in his anger, Dean opened the door, but this time it lead into a room. _There is no way-_

 

But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of another door opening. Peeking inside, he saw his rabbit brother go inside the smallest door he’s seen today with absolute ease. _Well if the giant rabbit could do it, then dammit so can I!_ He thought to himself confidently. Leaning forward, he pushed his body into the very very tight entrance into the room ahead. Breathing heavily, Dean continued to push forward relinquishing the pain he was feeling around his lower half. Luckily, he was able to pull through into the empty room inside.

 

Looking around, there was nothing but a glass table and that one door inside. Heading towards the door, he looked down on it. The door was no less than three inches! _How in the holy hell did Sam fit in there!_ Dean thought as he started to seriously panic. There was no way, no way he could catch up! He was going to die in here. Alone and abandoned inside a room full of nothing!

 

As anger started to build up inside him, he turned towards the table. Most likely for something to break to relieve his anger, when he noticed something that wasn’t there before.

 

Looking at the glass table, there stood a small bottle of clear liquid with a note on it. On the note inscribed, in beautiful cursive, were two small words: _Drink Me_. Picking up the bottle, Dean glanced at it, sniffed it, and looked over it once more to find any sort of trick in it. Leaving him with no other option, Dean drank a small portion of the clear liquid. It tasted of blueberries and honey, which was quite delectable for the hunter. Just as he was about to take in another sip, the room started to move!

 

“Oh what now!” Dean screamed out. But then he noticed, that the room wasn’t moving at all. In fact, he was the one shrinking! The bottle started to feel heavy in his hand as he continued growing smaller and smaller and smaller. Quickly letting it go, Dean let the effects of the drink finish. Another one of the witch’s damn tricks, he concurred.

 

But with his small size, he was now able to fit through the tiny door. “Finally!” he rejoiced, grabbing for the knob. However, the door wouldn’t budge. It was in fact, to Dean’s worst nightmare...locked. “God fucking dammit! You son of a bitch!” Dean screamed. With no other available choices, he started to kick at the door with all his might. He shoved his weight against it, even punched it, but to no avail as it remained closed. Sliding down the wooden door with a tired sigh, Dean felt utterly defeated as he buried his head in his arms.

 

He wasn’t going to cry dammit! And certainly not over one door. After a few moments of calming himself down, Dean raised his head to see if there was something, anything else he could try. When he looked back onto the glass table, there lied a golden key. Dean let out a hysterical laugh as he looked up and down again. _How did I not see that before? Was I too stupid to look? Is this room trying to drive me crazy!_

 

His thoughts were once again interrupted when he looked down in front of himself to a tiny box. _Was that there before too?_ Dean shook his head. _There was no point in trying to find logic in this room,_ he thought. Opening the box, he was greeted by the sight of cookies. Each held a small message inscribed with frosting that, like the bottle, held only two words: _Eat Me._

 

A low grumble erupted from Dean’s stomach as he stared at the cookies. Now was not the time to be hungry! But seeing as there was nothing else left, Dean took one and ate it hurriedly. Finishing the last of the cookie, he body started to rumble. Like the sensation he felt with drinking the bottle, his body was changing once again, except this time growing larger and larger and larger! Until he had to bend his head down as his arms and legs splayed out uncomfortably in the small room.

 

 _So the drink makes you small and the food makes you big? Good to know for future reference,_ Dean thought. With that, he grabbed the now very tiny bottle between his giant fingers and took a sip. As his body began to shrink again, he quickly snatched the key from the table. Reaching back to his miniature height, he pulled the key out to fit it into the lock. With a small click, he pushed the door slowly to reveal a world beyond his wildest dreams.

  
_How in the hell did I get into this mess?_ Dean thought in misery.


	2. The Story of the Tweedles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I did take the original poem of the Walrus of the Carpenter, but think of it this way! A story within a story! Woah! Double story time! Plus it's a great poem for those who haven't read it or haven't heard of it before so go nuts! But disclaimer I do not own the poem! Only Lewis Carroll can create such a piece, but onto the story!

Taking his first step out into this new world, he immediately fell into a large body of water. “Water! What the-” but before how could curse anymore, his words were drowned out by the water filling up his lungs. Swimming back to the surface, Dean choked out in agony before another wave hit him. Once again reaching for the surface, Dean swam to the nearest object to help him stay afloat. Oddly enough, it was the _Drink Me_ bottle from earlier.  

 

 _What else can go wrong_ , he thought miserably. However, hope came into view! Up ahead was a boat carrying three people dressed as a dodo bird, a turtle, and a crab? Ignoring the strangeness of it all, Dean waved his arms for attention.

 

“Help!” he screamed, before a wave came crashing down on him. “Help! Over he-” Sadly the three took no notice of his saddened state. Holding his breath once again, he swam back to the surface. Looking over to the direction the boat was going, he noticed land! Sweet glorious land!

 

His little cheer came to an end however when another wave pushed him over. Wave after wave came crashing harder and harder onto the poor hunter until he finally reached land. Drenched and confused, Dean was shaken with a blast of cold air from the wind. To no surprise, his new clothes did nothing to save him any bit of warmth. Quickly pulling himself off the beach, Dean began to notice a loud chant over to his left.

 

Up on top of a rock, he saw the dodo bird calling out to a group of other crustaceous creatures running around in circles below. _“Forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race. Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top, never a beginning there can never be a stop to skipping, hopping, tripping, fancy free and gay, I started it tomorrow and will finish yesterday. Round and round and round we go, and dance for evermore, once we were behind but now we find we are be-forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race. For backward_...I say!”  The dodo paused his little chant to looked at Dean. “You'll never get dry that way!” he said knowingly. What was even weirder was that the dodo looked very similar to Bobby. _Oh my god, don’t tell me that witch trapped him too!_ Dean thought in worry.  

 

“Bobby! Bobby, I need to talk to you!” Dean yelled up to the dodo bird. However he was trampled over by a lobster who was trying to maintain the circle. “What do you mean get dry?” He asked trying to crawl away  to avoid getting walked on by the other creatures.  

 

“You have to run with the others! First rule of a caucus-race, you know!” Bobby said highly taking a few puffs from his pipe.  

 

“But how can I…” Dean said as he got up, disrupting the circle again. Not wanting to be trampled again, he ran with the others in the ridiculous circle.   

 

“That's better! Have you dry in no time now!” Bobby said cheerfully up top. As the rest of the creatures ran in circles, a large wave crashed down, leaving everyone soaking wet once again. Well everyone except the captain up top the rock. Yet the creatures continued to run anyway under the command of their captain.  

 

“No-one can ever get dry this way!” Dean yelled before another wave drowned out his voice.

 

“Nonsense! I am as dry as a bone already,” Bobby said. “Keep running boy!”

 

“Dammit Bobby would you listen to me!” Dean yelled. “I need to find-” He was cut short by the sight of two large ears. Sam!

 

“Oh my goodness! I’m late, I’m late, I’m so very late!” Sam screamed running passed the group. _No no no! Dammit! What the hell was going on around here!_

 

“Ahh! It’s the white rabbit,” Bobby smiled cheerfully. “Why don’t you join our caucus-race?”

 

“I can’t! I’m sorry, but I’m already so late!” Sam said apologetically before running off once more.

 

“Sam! Wait!” Dean yelled after him. He was going to get to the bottom of this if it killed him. He hoped that it wouldn’t come to that though. Breaking away from the circle, Dean followed Sam into what appeared as a dark and dense forest. He decided to ignore it for now in favor of finding Sam, to which he once again lost sight of him.

 

Searching left and right, Dean was about to lose hope when he heard Sam’s worried voice. Following it, Dean paid no attention to the path ahead of him and found himself tripped over a log.

 

“Why does this always happen to me,” he grumbled into the cold dirt.

 

Lifting his head from the ground, his eyes were met with two pairs of feet. When he looked up all the way, he was found under the unimpressed gazes of a pair of twins, a boy and a girl. Both had matching outfits of blood red pants, bright yellow shirts, and large blue bows. _What peculiar creatures_ , Dean thought as he lifted himself up. Wait a minute? Why did the two look familiar? Upon closer inspection, he got it. It was then he realized the twins were none other than the two meat suits acquired by the archangel Raphael. The original and the new, but now much smaller and kid-like. _What was the archangel here for?_ However none of the two were saying anything, they just kept staring, not moving a muscle. Hesitantly moving closer, Dean noticed some writing on their bows.

 

“Tweedle Dee,” Dean said looking up at the girl, whose eyes just continued to stare. He then turned his attention to the boy. “Tweedle Dum,” he read. The two remained still. Being officially creeped out, Dean began to move away. It wasn’t like Raphael was going to help him anyway, boy or girl!  

 

“If you think we're wax-works, you ought to pay, you know!” the girl spoke. Dean turned around to see, the twins have also turned in his direction.  

 

“Contrariwise, if you think we're alive you ought to speak to us!” the boy replied.  

 

“That's logic!” the two said together.  

 

“Well, this has been officially the weirdest day ever,” Dean spoke out loud. But the twins were still once more. Receiving no words of how to find Sam or what purpose they had here, Dean turned around again to leave. “Well goodbye!”

 

“You're beginning backwards!” Tweedle Dee spoke again.  

 

“Aye, the first thing in a visit is to say is ‘How do you do?’,” Tweedle Dum said. Before Dean knew, he was being dragged by his hands backwards. “How do you do. And shake our hands,” the boy said as he made his grip tighter on Dean’s hand. The girl copied the action and Dean whimpered in pain.

 

“Shake hands, shake hands, shake hands,” the two chanted shaking Dean’s hands wildly. “Now state your name and business,” they said finally letting go. Dean brought his hands close to his chest in fear they would shake his hands again. “That's manners!”

 

“Really?” Dean said in a harsh scream. But the two went silent once more waiting for a response. Rolling his eyes, Dean went along with the game. “Well, my name is Dean and I'm trying to find my bro-” Dean paused. Given how Bobby regarded Sam as the ‘white rabbit’, there was no way they were going to know who ‘Sam’ was. “Um...I’m trying to find a white rabbit. So…” he backed away slowly once again. He needed to find Sam and fast!

 

“You can't go yet!” Tweedle Dee cried.  

 

“No, the visit has just started!” Tweedle Dum cried out as well before the two headed for Dean. They pulled at Dean’s hands again bringing him back, ignoring Dean’s constant struggle of getting away.  

 

“Look, I'm very sorry, but…” Dean struggled. But it was no use. He felt himself trapped under the archangels’ strength despite their small and tiny hands. The three settled themselves on a log with the Tweedles on either side of Dean.

 

“Do you like to play hide-and-seek?” the girl looked up at him.  

 

“Or button-button, who's got the button?” the boy said poking at Dean’s sides.  

 

“No, thank you,” Dean said gritting his teeth. He was slowly losing his sanity by the second.   

 

“If you stay long enough we might even have a battle!” the girl said in hope. But Dean had enough. Luckily, the two has loosened their grip on Dean’s hands enough for him to get away.   

 

“Look that’s very kind of you,” Dean grumbled under words. “But I must be going.”

 

“Why?” the two asked.  

 

“Because I am following a white rabbit!”

 

“Why?” My God, it was exactly like talking to children.

 

“Because I'm curious to know where he’s going!” Dean said in a booming voice.   

 

“Ohhhh, he's curious! Tsk! tsk! tsk! ts!” Tweedle Dum clicked his tongue at Dean in disapproval. .

 

“The oysters were curious too, weren't they?” Tweedle Dee replied.  

 

“Aye, and you remember what happened to them…” the boy’s face looking down.

 

“Poor things!” the two began to sob in remembrance.  

 

Rolling his eyes, Dean stared at the two in a bored expression. But soon it came to the point where he needed to stop the crying. “Why?” he sighed. “What happened to the oysters?” he asked in a very disinterested tone. The twin’s heads shot up quickly at the question, ignoring Dean’s bored expression.

 

“Oh, you wouldn't be interested,” the girl said mischieviously.  

 

 _You’re right I’m not,_ Dean thought but continued to play their game. “But I am!”

 

“Oh, no. You're in much too much of a hurry!” the boy said in a rushed tone.  

 

On the one hand, it was Dean’s chance to escape. On the other, he didn’t want to have an archangel, no less two archangels, mad at him for not listening to their stupid story. He chose the latter believing he’ll manage to find Sam later. “Well, perhaps I have a little time…”

 

“You could?” the two shouted in glee. Seating Dean back down on a log, the two jumped in front of him to begin their story. “Well…”

 

“'The Walrus and the Carpenter’!” the girl announced.   

 

“Or: 'The Story of the Curious Oysters'!” the boy said.

_The sun was shining on the sea,_

_Shining with all his might:_

_He did his very best to make_

_The billows smooth and bright —_

_And this was odd, because it was_

_The middle of the night._

_The moon was shining sulkily,_

_Because she thought the sun_

_Had got no business to be there_

_After the day was done —_

_"It's very rude of him," she said,_

_"To come and spoil the fun."_

_The sea was wet as wet could be,_

_The sands were dry as dry._

_You could not see a cloud, because_

_No cloud was in the sky:_

_No birds were flying overhead —_

_There were no birds to fly._

_The Walrus and the Carpenter_

_Were walking close at hand;_

_They wept like anything to see_

_Such quantities of sand:_

_If this were only cleared away,'_

_They said, it would be grand!'_

_If seven maids with seven mops_

_Swept it for half a year,_

_Do you suppose,' the Walrus said,_

_That they could get it clear?'_

_I doubt it,' said the Carpenter,_

_And shed a bitter tear._

_O Oysters, come and walk with us!'_

_The Walrus did beseech._

_A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk,_

_Along the briny beach_

_We cannot do with more than four,_

_To give a hand to each.'_

_The eldest Oyster looked at him,_

_But never a word he said:_

_The eldest Oyster winked his eye,_

_And shook his heavy head —_

_Meaning to say he did not choose_

_To leave the oyster-bed._

_But four young Oysters hurried up,_

_All eager for the treat:_

_Their coats were brushed, their faces washed,_

_Their shoes were clean and neat —_

_And this was odd, because, you know,_

_They hadn't any feet._

_Four other Oysters followed them,_

_And yet another four;_

_And thick and fast they came at last,_

_And more, and more, and more —_

_All hopping through the frothy waves,_

_And scrambling to the shore._

_The Walrus and the Carpenter_

_Walked on a mile or so,_

_And then they rested on a rock_

_Conveniently low:_

_And all the little Oysters stood_

_And waited in a row._

_The time has come,' the Walrus said,_

_To talk of many things:_

_Of shoes — and ships — and sealing-wax —_

_Of cabbages — and kings —_

_And why the sea is boiling hot —_

_And whether pigs have wings.'_

_But wait a bit,' the Oysters cried,_

_Before we have our chat;_

_For some of us are out of breath,_

_And all of us are fat!'_

_No hurry!' said the Carpenter._

_They thanked him much for that._

_A loaf of bread,' the Walrus said,_

_Is what we chiefly need:_

_Pepper and vinegar besides_

_Are very good indeed —_

_Now if you're ready, Oysters dear,_

_We can begin to feed.'_

_But not on us!' the Oysters cried,_

_Turning a little blue._

_After such kindness, that would be_

_A dismal thing to do!'_

_The night is fine,' the Walrus said._

_Do you admire the view?_

_It was so kind of you to come!_

_And you are very nice!'_

_The Carpenter said nothing but_

_Cut us another slice:_

_I wish you were not quite so deaf —_

_I've had to ask you twice!'_

_It seems a shame,' the Walrus said,_

_To play them such a trick,_

_After we've brought them out so far,_

_And made them trot so quick!'_

_The Carpenter said nothing but_

_The butter's spread too thick!'_

_I weep for you,' the Walrus said:_

_I deeply sympathize.'_

_With sobs and tears he sorted out_

_Those of the largest size,_

_Holding his pocket-handkerchief_

_Before his streaming eyes._

_O Oysters,' said the Carpenter,_

_You've had a pleasant run!_

_Shall we be trotting home again?'_

_But answer came there none —_

_And this was scarcely odd, because_

_They'd eaten every one."_

 

“The End,” the Tweedles announced.

 

Dean was in a way spellbound. He didn’t think the story was going to have a bad ending, let alone one ending in death. “Well, that was a sad story,” he put bluntly.

 

“Aye, but there’s a moral in the story,” they said. But from they way they continued to smile, it looked as though they weren’t about to give him the moral anytime soon. Sitting in uncomfortable silence for a few moments was deemed long enough for Dean to stay before he got off the log.

 

“Well, this has been interesting, time for me to go-”

 

“Another recitation!” Tweedle Dum announced.

 

 _Nope! No, one was enough for me,_ Dean thought before scurrying out of the woods, far away from the twins. Luckily, the two paid no attention to his escape.

  
As Dean continued walking, his mind wandered onto what was to pop up next. 


	3. Flowers for the Mysterious Caterpillar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize so much for the lateness of this chapter, but college crap is getting busy! Hopefully I can bring more to you guys faster! Thank you so much again for reading and stay tuned for more soon!

Walking along the dense road, it seemed as though Dean was getting absolutely nowhere. Damn that witch! She was most likely cackling in hell down below, watching him perform this ridiculous act. And why? Why here of all places? In this stupid place with these stupid clothes and his friends looking so stupid! If losing all sanity was the key, then she doing a marvelous job at it

 

But the real question was where? Where have they gone wrong! Let’s see...they found the witch..fought her a bit, then bam! Just like that dead! No, no...That couldn’t just be it. If only he could call for help-wait! “Cas!” Dean shouted out loud in excitement. Dean face blushed slightly in color at the mention of the angelic being’s name, luckily no one was around to hear him. He still didn’t know what these thoughts were exactly, but now was not the time.

 

Closing his eyes, Dean prayed. “Oh Castiel, angel of the Lord, I call upon thee in search of help.” Opening his eyes, he found himself alone...go figure. “Cas get your damn ass down here and get me out of this hellhole!” Still nothing…Grumbling angrily to himself, Dean moved forward.    

 

As Dean continued to walk, his eyes spotted a small cottage with a full bloom garden on the side. His stomach began to growl at the thought of food. It had been an awfully long time since he’s eaten. Wanting to avoid another encounter with a strange creature, Dean leaped over the gates and went straight to the garden. It wasn’t ideal to steal food, much less vegetables of all things, but his stomach refused to stop grumbling!

 

Plucking a carrot from the garden, Dean distastefully gave it a bite. _Why couldn’t there be a garden full of burgers_ he wondered. Slowly taking another bite of the carrot, Dean paused in realization. _Oh god what have I done!_ His eyes widening in fear. He forgot in a world like this, food and drinks held special and unique powers!

 

What was strange though, instead of growing as done after eating the cookies, his body was shrinking to a miniscule size. _God dammit! I’m never going to catch up to Sam at this rate!_ Dean thought bitterly kicking the giant carrot in anger. With no other help, he began to walk down the long and boring road ahead.

 

Letting out a sigh, Dean decided it was best to just take in his new surrounding rather than being angry at every little thing. It wasn’t healthy and it certainly wasn’t helping he reasoned. Calming himself down a bit, he glanced at the large world around him. It was interesting to say, seeing the world in a whole new perspective, but his mind wandered back to Sam. _What has this witch done to them? No wonder she was acting so careless, dammit how did I miss the signs?_ Dean thought bitterly to himself. Before he could devise a plan for reaching Sam, Dean bumped into a heavy object. Looking up, he was faced to face with a creature with enormous eyes!   

 

Before he could scream, the creature began to fly. It was like a butterfly, but made out of buttered toast?

 

“Butter-flies?” Dean questioned, still in awe of the flying bread.  

 

“You mean bread-and-butter-flies,” a voice corrected making Dean paralyzed in fear. _What could be after him now?_

 

Slowly turning around, Dean was face to face with a smiling red rose! But like the other creatures in this place, it had a familiar face. “Charlie-” he spoke before a _neigh_ overpowered him. Looking back again, he saw a rocking horse with wings flying next to the bread-and-butter-fly.  

 

“Oh, I get it a horse fly?” Dean said to the rose. Charlie raised an eyebrow in response, waiting for the correct term. “Oh, a rocking-horse fly right?” he corrected.

 

“Naturally!” she squealed loudly, making the other flowers wake up from their slumber. On natural instincts, Dean was quick into getting into fighting mode until he looked across the field. Looking around, he was met with Jo, Ellen, Bela, Gilda, and even Dorothy among the bunch. It looks like they were trapped here too.

 

“Wait wait wait! Talking flowers!?” So far this day has been completely whacked! First a Sam rabbit, a Bobby dodo bird, twin Raphels, and now this!? Dean was going to completely lose it by the time this little adventure ends. That is, if this ever ends.

 

“Of course we can talk!” the Bela Bluebells giggled giving a small wink to Dean. Dean straightened up his frilly collar in bashfulness.  

 

“That is, if you’re even worth talking to,” the Jo Hawthorne sneered, making Dean shrink back down.  

 

“And we sing,” the Charlie Rose added with a warm smile.  “We can sing for you, if you like.” No! There was absolutely no way he was going to put up with singing! But before Dean was about to decline, the group started arguing over which song to sing about. Each seemed to be very prideful in showing off their own flower group. Thankfully the arguing was put to a stop by a loud whistle from Charlie.    

 

“Let’s sing ‘Golden Afternoon’,” Charlie said quietly to the group. “That way we can include all of us,” she said smiling down to Dean. Seeing no way out of it, Dean sat quietly down on a mushroom waiting for the song to be over.

 

_Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon_

_There are get up in the morning glories, in the golden afternoon_

_There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside, strings of violets are all in tune, Tiger lilies love the dandelions_

_In the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon_

_There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede, where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead..._

_You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June_

_There's a wealth of happiness and romance, all in the golden afternoon..._

 

“Well that was lovely...I think,” Dean said. It wasn’t his usual classic rock, but the ladies did a better job than he thought they would.

 

“Pray tell us dear, which garden are you from?” the Gilda Gladiolus asked in curiousity.  

 

“Garden? I not from a garden,” Dean answered. He had hoped just by looking at him that much was obvious. Though, staring at his newly equipped attire, it did look a bit flowy.

 

“Do you think he’s a wildflower?” Bela asked in anticipation.

 

“I’m not a wildflower either!” Dean said louder. How did they not see what he was?

 

“Alright, if you’re not a wildflower and not from any garden, what species are you?” the Dorothy Daffodil asked. The flowers seemed to be more intrigued to know what he was, with a hint of nervousness in the air.  

 

“I’m a Dean-eh I mean I’m a human, named Dean!” he shouted. _How much more clearer can I be? They should know what a human was, they were all human once before!_

 

“Have any of you heard of a ‘Dean’ flower?” Dorothy asked to the other flowers. The flowers were in deep concentration as to figure out this new species. Dean was losing it. He needed to leave fast before another he busted a nerve.

 

“What kind of petals do you suppose these are?” Bela said using her petals to grab onto Dean’s tailcoats.

 

“Hey! Let me-”

 

“He has no fragrance either!” Gilda said sniffing around Dean’s body.

 

“And look at his stems,” Jo said inspecting Dean’s limbs.

 

“Very scrawny if you ask me...” Bela giggled.

 

“I’m not a goddamn flower!” Dean screamed, his face flushed pure red.

 

“Aha! Just as I suspected! He’s nothing more than a...” Ellen gasped in fear.  

 

“A what?” Jo asked her mother worriedly.

 

“A-a weed!” Ellen screeched. The rest of the flowers gasp in shock backing far away from Dean.

 

“I’m not a weed!” Dean pleaded. This can’t be happening!

 

“See, he won’t even admit it!” Ellen boasted to the other flowers.

 

“Keep him away from us!” Charlie and Gilda screamed holding each other tightly.

 

“Don’t let his seed catch me!” Bela cried.

 

“Out! OUT!” Ellen and Dorothy yelled, shooing Dean away from the flowers.

 

“Oh, all right, if that's the way you feel about it,” Dean shouted to the group. “If I were my right size, I could pick every one of you if I wanted to! Maybe even slap some sense into you! You can learn a lot of things from the flowers... Huh!” Dean murmured to himself before walking down the dirt road alone once more.

 

-Winchesters in Wonderland-

 

After leaving the garden, it seemed as though everything he’s encountered has left him either furious or confused. At this rate I’m going to die of a heart attack with all the stress. He just needed to find Sam, go home, and destroy whatever hex that damn witch has placed on them. If only the first step was just that easy…

 

Above him, Dean noticed some brightly colored letters floating carelessly in the sky.

 

A-E-I-O-U-A-E-I-O-U-A-E-I-O-U-A-E-I-O-U-A-E-I-O-U-A-E-I-O-U-A-E-I-O-U-A-E-I-O-U-A-E-I-O-U-

 

Following the trail of vowels, Dean approached a caterpillar-like creature on top of a mushroom. Taking a whiff from his bong, the caterpillar puffed more vowels into the air.

 

“Who are you?” the caterpillar asked nonchalantly as he puffed out the accentuated vowels of his question.

 

“I...I’m…” Dean coughed. The smoke smelt disgusting as it reached his nose. Waving the smoky letters away, he was able to see the caterpillar more clearly. On top of a very large purple mushroom was Garth? Or he should say a much more relaxed and drug-induced Garth judging by the way his eyes were glazed in glassy yellow.  

 

“Who are you?” the caterpillar asked once more inhaling another puff.

 

“Jeez, I feel like I don’t know anymore, you see,” Dean said honestly.

 

“No, I don’t see, please explain,” Garth asked snarkily.

 

“I can’t explain it, it’s this...this world, this place, this...this you know,” Dean struggled.

 

“I do not know.”  

 

“Well I don’t know!” Dean shouted. “Nothing is clear to me anymore!”

 

“To you?” Garth asked breathing out another U.  “Who are you?”

 

“Why don’t you tell me who you are!” Dean retorted.

 

“Why?” Garth asked in a boring tone once again.

 

“God, why is everything so confusing!” Dean yelled, digging his nails into his scalp. This was infuriating and Garth was doing absolutely nothing to make it better.

 

“It isn’t to me.”

 

“Well it is for me!” Dean growled. “If you ask me-”

 

“Ask who! Who are you?” Garth shouted this time.

 

“That’s it, I’m leaving,” Dean said rolling his eyes as he walked passed the tall grass.

 

“Wait!” Garth yelled after him. But Dean was in no mood to talk anymore. Soon he found himself far away from that mysterious caterpillar. “Sir, come back!” Garth’s voice wavering softly in the distance. He ignored his cries again as he continued to walk further and further. Wait! What was he doing? He could potentially know where Sam was! He may be high as a kite but at least it’s a start. Closing his eyes in possible regret, Dean made his way back to find Garth.  

 

“What now?” Dean said shoving his way through the grass.

 

“Don’t lose your temper,” Garth said once again bored taking another inhale.

 

“Was that all?” Dean asked on the verge of exploding.

 

“No.”

 

“Well!” Dean said waving his arms furiously.

 

“Well, what is your problem?”

 

“Look, I just need to get back to my original height,” Dean sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Maybe if he could get back to his original height, he may be able to get out of here faster.  

 

“What’s wrong with this height? I think it’s a great height!” Garth shouted in offense. His eyes turned from glassy yellow to steamy red in an instant, but Dean was not about to back down.  

 

“It’s not my height! And you don’t need to shout.”

 

Taking a puff from his bong, Garth seemed to calm down immensely. “I have a few more helpful hints for you,” he said softly. “One side makes you taller.”

 

“One side of what-”

 

“And the other shorter.”

 

“Other side of what!” Dean asked. Why does nobody seem to give him a straight answer!

 

“The mushroom!” Garth shouted breathing in his drug. This time however, he puffed himself into a large cloud, blocking Dean’s view of him. Once the cloud cleared, Garth was suddenly gone. Not wanting to find the logic in that one, Dean turned his attention to the mushroom.

 

“Alright Dean, you’ve pretty much mastered the food here, let’s see what we got.” Sitting himself on top of the mushroom, Dean pulled out a small slice from each side. Choosing to try the left side first, he looked at it hesitantly before taking a bite. “If I eat this side, it makes me tall-” But the effects of the mushroom were already taking over. Dean found himself taller than all the trees in the forest!

 

“Well that could’ve been worse,” Dean said. While this size could make him find Sam faster, he didn’t think any of the other creatures would find him...harmless. Looking at the right-sided mushroom in his other hand, Dean bite very gently into the slice. Shrinking immediately, Dean found himself at the same height as before. Thinking cleverly, Dean took a small lick from the left-sided mushroom.

  
“Finally perfect height...hmm...” Upon realizing the power of such food, it could be nice to be a bit taller. Maybe even be the ‘big’ brother once more. Dean reached for the mushroom piece slowly before deciding it was best to remain the same. “Nah, save these for later,” he settled placing the mushroom pieces into separate pockets. Now, off to find his rabbit brother...


	4. The Mad Tea Party

At this point, Dean was feeling a bit groggy, a bit cranky, and bit of lost hope. It seemed as though no matter how close Dean was to finding Sam, he was always so far away. He was starting to think he would never leave this nightmare.

 

Trailing deeper and deeper into the forest, Dean was getting more lost. He couldn’t even tell where the dirt path was leading him to. It seemed as though no matter where he went, he would just find himself more lost. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t even remember which way he came from. Where was I supposed to go? Which way do I go!

 

“Sam! Where are you?” Dean shouted helplessly into the abandoned forest.

 

“Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the momeraths outgrabe,” a voice sang in the distance. Dean froze in place searching with his eyes for the source.

 

“AHHHH!!!” Dean screamed. A pair of mischievous green eyes were gazing down upon Dean, making it seem as though it was floating in midair. Dean swallowed hard preparing himself for whatever monster was coming. Of course, with no weapon in his frilly outfit, he was only left with his bare hands. But at least he knew how to use them.  

 

“Oh my, it seems as though I scared the poor little thing,” the British voice snickered, its eyes in an upright gleam. The eyes then seem to materialize itself on top of a man. More specifically the angel Balthazar, explaining the British accent. However, this Balthazar was wearing a striped pink and magenta shirt along with leather magenta pants. What really struck out the most though were his pink feline ears on top his head and his large swishing tail. “Did you lose something darling?” the cat-like man snickering at Dean’s surprised state.

 

“Um...um...uh,” Dean muttered getting lost in those green eyes. He was so entranced by the feline’s eyes, he forgot how to speak.

 

“One moment, second chorus!” the cat announced. “Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe,” he continued to sing. Shaking out of his trance, Dean stared back at the angelic feline with more annoyance than curiosity.

 

“Since when did you become a cat?” Dean grumbled interrupting Balthazar’s song.

 

“Ah, ah, ah, not a cat! A Cheshire cat!” Balthazar corrected snarkly. Dean stared in silence once more. How was he even supposed to respond to that? Noticing Dean’s silence, Balthazar continued on. “Very well third chorus-” he said once more taking in a deep breath.

 

“Wait wait! I need your help on getting out of here!” Dean cried pausing Balthazar’s song once again. Despite Balthazar being the winged douche that he was, he was the only hope Dean had left it seemed.

 

“Depends on where do you want to get to?” Balthazar said lazily, flicking his tail side to side.

 

“I don’t really care at this point! It doesn’t really matter which way I go, as long as it helps-”

 

“Then it really doesn’t matter which way you go,” Balthazar sighed tiredly, laying himself on top of a tree branch. By the looks of it, it seemed like this damned cat was going to take a nap. “By the way, he went that way,” he said pointing a finger to the left before closing his eyes.

 

“Who?” Dean asked.

 

“The white rabbit. Funny little, or should I say, big thing,” Balthazar said snickering to himself.

 

“He did?” Dean asked in shock. Finally some answers!

 

“He did what?” Balthazar asked in sudden confused.

 

“Went that way?” Dean said pointing in the same direction as Balthazar did not two second ago.

 

“Who did?” Balthazar shrugged.

 

“The white rabbit!” Dean screamed! This damn cat, or Cheshire cat, was getting on his last nerve. Why couldn’t this place any sense for once!

 

“What rabbit?” Balthazar said looking around. Finding nothing, he shrugged his shoulders once again, much to Dean’s grief.

 

“You just said-oh never mind,” Dean sighed as he stormed off in the direction Balthazar said before.

 

“If you’re looking for the white rabbit, might I recommend asking the Mad Hatter?” Balthazar suggested appearing in front of Dean. This time however, he held two signs behind his back. One was labeled for the ‘March Hare’ and the second was labeled ‘Mad Hatter’.    

 

“Mad Hatter?”

 

“Or you could try the March Hare,” Balthazar added before staking the signs into the ground. “Of course he’s mad too, runs in the family I suppose,” he snickered to himself.

 

“I don’t want to talk to anymore mad people,” Dean said pushing the cat out of the way only to run into him again.

 

“Oh you can’t help that darling. In fact, almost everyone is mad here,” Balthazar said, giving Dean a wide and almost creepy smile. “You may have noticed, but I’m not exactly all there either.” Laughing at his own joke, Balthazar started to disappear, until the last thing that Dean saw was that menacing smile.  

 

Now Dean was alone once more. On one hand, he could continue going the direction Balthazar pointed to before. But what were the chances that it was actually leading him anywhere? On the other hand, there was the Mad Hatter and March Hare. At least Balthazar had the decency to leave physical directions. But...was it really worth his time. Choosing the latter over the two, Dean decided to take his chances with the Mad Hatter. Lord knows he didn’t want to deal with another half human-animal hybrid thing again.   

 

Walking in the direction of the Mad Hatter, Dean was surprised to find a small white gate leading into a garden. But what laid before him left Dean in awe. In front of him was a table with an array of tea cups and tea pots in all sorts of shape, size, and color. Many of which were filled to the brim in a steamy liquid. There were also dozens upon dozens of cakes and cookies and sweets that would make any normal person just sick looking at it. Was this a party? Dean wondered seeing the rows of empty chairs on each side of the table. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter and munching from across the table.

 

On the opposite side of the table sat three creatures. On the left was Chuck with mouse-like ears on the sides of his head. Like Dean, he too was wearing a frilly shirt a dress pants. However, he didn’t seem to pay any attention to it as he was happily chewing on a chunk of bread. At the very end was Gabriel in the most bizarre outfit, Dean has seen thus far. On the outside, he was wearing a bright green blazer with a bright loosely worn blue bow. Underneath he had puffy orange pants, with a purple button-up shirt. And to finish it off, he wore a large green top hat with tarot cards and ribbons angled on the side of his face. Like Chuck, Gabriel seemed to also be enjoying the sweets laid out before them. Last but not least sat-

 

“Cas?” Dean whispered softly. But this wasn’t the Cas he was used to seeing. What replaced his stuck up tax accountant attire, was a polka dot button-up shirt under a blue blazer with a matching bow in the center and brown dress pants. What surprised Dean the most though was the bunny ears attached the Castiel’s head. What in the world happened to his Castiel? Dean blushed at the thought of laying possession over an angel of the Lord. But now was definitely not the time for that, he had much bigger problems ahead of him. But at least if Castiel was here, he might help him and his brother find a way out of here!

 

“Cas!” Dean shouted across the table, but was left unheard as the trio began to sing.  

 

“A very merry unbirthday to us!” Gabriel sang happily raising a cup of tea.

“A very merry unbirthday to me,” Castiel joined, clinking his cup to Gabriel’s.

“To who?”

“To me.”

“Oh you! A very merry unbirthday to you.”

“Who, me?”

“Yes, you.”

“Oh me!”

“Let’s all congratulate us with another cup of tea, a very merry unbirthday to you!” Gabriel finished as the trio laughed loudly amongst themselves, clinking and refilling their teacups. Having enough merriment for once, Dean made his way to one of the many chairs laid out. As soon as he made contact with a chair the group went silent staring bewildered at him.    

“No room, no room, no room, no room, no room, no room, no room!” Gabriel cried running right on the table; surprisingly able to maneuver himself carefully enough to not destroy any of the priceless tableware in his way. Making his way to Dean, Gabriel stood in front of him with his arms folded and eyebrows raised as standing on the table made his appearance more intimidating despite his silly outfit. “I’m sorry sir, there’s no more room at this party.”

Looking around, Dean found no one else besides himself and the trio here. “Are you kidding me! There’s no one here! There’s plenty of room!” Dean shouted back.

“Ah, but it’s very rude to sit down without being invited!” Castiel spoke up. Making his bunny-like self to Dean, he stood very close to him staring deep into his eyes. “I say it’s rude. Its very very rude, indeed!”

“Very very very rude, indeed…” Gabriel added shaking his head in disapproval. Chuck shook his head too, but was more focused on finishing his piece of cake.  

“Look, I’m sorry for interrupting whatever this is. I’m sure it’s lovely and all but can any of you help-”

“You our party is lovely?” Gabriel said with a wide smile. “Oh, what a delightful man! Hah! I’m so excited, we never get compliments!” Before he knew it, Dean was being hauled up by the former archangel on top of the table. “You must have a cup of tea!” he announced walking Dean down to the end of the table. Sitting him down in Castiel’s seat, Dean was much more confused than before.

“Ah, yes indeed! The tea, you must have a cup of tea!” Castiel agreed taking the seat next to Dean as he poured a hot steamy cup of tea. Dean couldn’t help but watch Cas pour the smooth liquid before he passed it over to him. How bad could one cup of tea be? He thought as he grabbed the cup. He flinched a little when their fingers touched, but it wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable as when Castiel continued to stare at him awaiting his first sip.

“Uh, thank you. I’m sorry again for interrupting your birthday party but I’m looking for-”

“Birthday? Hahaha! My dear child, this is not a birthday party!” Gabriel laughed cheerfully. “Hehehe! This is an unbirthday party!” he exclaimed pouring himself another cup.  

“Unbirthday what? I’m sorry, but I don’t quite understand,” Dean questioned before moving in for a drink.

“Its very simple,” Gabriel started pulling the cup away from Dean making him pay attention. Dean gave him a small glare for not being able to drink Cas’s tea, but listened to what this crack-head had to say. “I shall elucidate! Now statistics prove, prove that you’ve one birthday,” he explained. “Imagine, just one birthday every year!”

“Ahhh, but there are 364 unbirthdays!” Chuck squeaked.

“Precisely why we’re gathered here to cheer!” Gabriel finished clinking his cup to Chuck’s.

“Might as well be my unbirthday too then,” Dean mumbled to himself, although not quietly enough.

“It is?” Castiel squealed moving closer to Dean.

“What a small world this is,” Gabriel said pouring Dean another cup. “In that case… a very merry unbirthday,” he started singing again.  

“To me?” Dean said looking lost.

“To you!”  Gabriel cheered.

“A very merry unbirthday for you! Now blow the candle out, my dear and make your wish come true! A very merry unbirthday to you!” Castiel shouted expressively carrying now a large cake with a bright sparkly candle on top. With no other choice, Dean blew out the candle in one huff. As soon as the fire was out, the cake bursted into millions of sparkles and confetti exploding all over Dean.

“Twinkle, twinkle, little bat, how I wonder what you’re at! Up above the world you fly, like a tea-tray in the sky!” Chuck sang to softly transcending into a deep sleep.

“Well that was lovely,” Dean said sarcastically wiping away any pieces of glitter and confetti off him.   

“And uh, and now my dear, hehe, uh… you were saying that you would like to sea.. uh…? You were seaking some information some kind… hehe!” Gabriel giggled as he watched Dean shake himself clean.

“Yes...yes! You see, I’m looking for a-”

“Clean cup, clean cup! Move down!” Gabriel shouted waving his empty cup in the air.

“But I haven’t even finished my cup!” Dean exclaimed, but once again his cup was taken from him.

“Clean cup, clean cup, move down, move down, clean cup, clean cup, move down!” Gabriel said again pushing Dean down a chair.

“Would you like a little more tea?” Castiel asked politely as he poured himself another cup.

“Well, I haven’t had any yet, so I can’t very well take more.”

“Ahh, you mean you can’t very well take less!” Gabriel interjected.

“Yes! You can always take more than nothing! Oh never mind,” Dean sighed. Looks like he was back in the same position again. A chance of answers and only coming out more confused than over before.

“And now, my dear, something seems to be troubling you. Won’t you tell us all about it?” Gabriel said calmly taking a bite from a piece of cake. “Start at the beginning.”

“Yes, yes! And when you come to the end, hehehe, stop! See?” Castiel said happily. The two leaned forward, eager for Dean to start his tale.  

“Ok, but before I start, let’s get one thing clear. My name is Dean, not dear!”  

“Dean...such a pretty name for a pretty man,” Castiel sighed looking even more interested at him. Ignoring the blush that was rising, Dean started again.

“Well, it all started while my brother and I were working on a hunt.”

“Oh! So the pretty man has a brother?” Gabriel perked up. “Very interesting. What’s his name?” Gabriel asked, much more intrigued about Dean’s brother than his story.

“His name is Sam. Anyway, after we finished, I went out for a couple drinks. And when I came back I found him turned into a rabbit! And next thing I knew, he led me here. And I’m trying to find him so we can get out of here. And this Cheshire Cat told me to ask you guys for help and-”

“Cat?” Chuck squeaked out of sleep. “Cat! Cat! Cat!” Chuck shouted in fear, scurrying across the table. Unlike Gabriel, Chuck was knocking over everything trying to get away from the imaginary cat Dean mentioned. Seeing the mouse’s panicked state, Gabriel and Castiel quickly leaped on the table in search of a particular item.  

“Hurry! Get the jam! Quickly! Get the jam!” Gabriel screamed at Castiel and Dean as he chased after Chuck. Dean got up quickly in suit helping Castiel find the jam. Grabbing the jam, Dean ran back to Gabriel who had Chuck in a tight hold.   

“On his nose, on his nose!” Gabriel shouted, struggling to hold Chuck for much longer.

“Where’s the cat? Where’s the cat?” Chuck screamed with wide bewildered eyes. Scooping a large amount of jam in his hand, Dean slapped the jam onto Chuck’s nose. Chuck visibly calmed down once the jam was on his nose. And once again, Chuck was falling back into his dreamy-like sleep. Carefully lifting him into his arms, Gabriel set Chuck back into his chair before heading back to Dean and Castiel.  

“See all the trouble you’ve started?” Gabriel said angrily shooting a glare at Dean.

“Me? How was I supposed to know he would do that! I didn’t-”

“Ah, but that’s the point! If you don’t think, you shouldn’t talk!” Gabriel said snootily taking a sip from his forgotten tea cup. Dean looked to Castiel for any sort of help, but only received a shoulder shrug before he handed him another cup of tea. Dean rolled his eyes, but at least now that that’s over, he could finally try some of Castiel’s tea. But before his lips could touch the cup, Gabriel took it out of his hands once again!    

“Clean cup! Clean cup! Move down, move down, move down!” Gabriel shouted again.

“But I still haven’t-”

“Move down, move down, move down, move down!” Gabriel said before settling in his new seat. “And now my dear, as you were saying?” he said as if there were no interruptions in the first place.

“Listen! The...you know?” Dean struggled to said in fear of waking up Chuck again.

“I do?” Gabriel asked curiously.

“The C – A – T,” Dean spelled.

“Tea?” Gabriel asked, his mind clearly focused on one thing.

“Just half a cup if you don’t mind,” Castiel answered also not listening to Dean.

“Don’t you care for tea?” Gabriel asked Dean completely ignoring the story.

“I would if you would stop taking them from me!” Dean said angrily from the ridiculousness of this party.

“Well if you don’t care for tea, you could at least make polite conversation!” Gabriel gasped offensively.

“Well, I’ve been trying to ask you if-”

“I have an excellent idea! Let’s change the subject!” Gabriel interrupted. “Why is a raven like a writing desk?”

“Really! We’re doing riddles now? Fine! Why is a raven like a writing desk?” Dean shouted in annoyance.

“I beg your pardon?” Gabriel asked in wonder.

“Why is a raven like a writing desk?” Dean repeated.

“Why is a what?” Gabriel asked looking frightened by the question.

“Careful! I think he’s stark raving mad!” Castiel said.

“But- but it’s your stupid riddle! You just said-” Dean said desperately. What is happening anymore!

“How about a nice cup of tea?” Gabriel giggled, changing the subject again.

“I don’t have time for this!” Dean screamed, pushing his way out of this mad house.

“The time, the time! Who’s got the time?” Gabriel asked, sipping his tea. It was then a new voice emerged from the shadows appearing right behind the gate. A voice that sounded exactly like-

“No, no, no, no! No time, no time, no time! Hello, goodbye! I’m late! I’m late!” Sam shouted running passed the party in his usual frantic expression.

“Sam!” Dean shouted after him, trying to get him to stop.

“Oh so that’s Sam! My my,” Gabriel purred, looking very interested to also get him to stop. Running after him, Gabriel was determined to catch up to him.  

“Oh, I’m so late! I’m so very, very late!” Sam cried, but stopped when Gabriel pulled his watch from his grasp. Running after him, he was led into the Hatter’s garden, where Gabriel was looking curiously at the mechanics of his watch.   

“Well, no wonder you’re late! Why, this clock is exactly two days slow!” Gabriel exclaimed trying to breaking open the watch.

“Two days slow?” Sam asked, looking even more worried than before.  

“Of course you’re late. Hahaha! My goodness. We’ll have to look into this,” Gabriel said, successfully breaking the watch wide open. “A-ha! I see what’s wrong with it! Why, this watch is full of wheels!”

“Oh, my poor watch! Oh, my wheels! My springs! But- but- but- but, but- but- but-” Sam stuttered fearing for the safety of his watch.

“Butter! Of course, we need some butter! Butter!” Gabriel shouted.

“Butter!” Castiel shouted back handing him a tub full.

“But- but- butter?” Sam asked hesitantly, but made no attempts to interrupt Gabriel’s work.

“Yes, that’s fine. Oh, this is the very best butter!” Gabriel said proudly pouring the whole tub into the watch. The gears were now all covered in the yellow substance, slowly coming to a stop.  

“Tea?” Castiel asked, gesturing to the pot in his hands.

“Tea! Oh, I never thought of tea! Of course!” Gabriel said, taking the pot from his hands. And to add to Sam’s distress, Gabriel dumped the whole pot into Sam’s watch.

“No!” Sam shouted. “No! Not tea!”

“Sugar?” Castiel asked.

Sugar. Two spoons, yes, ha, two spoons. Thank you, yes,” Gabriel said, adding it to the now broken watch.

“Oh, please! Be careful!” Sam cried, hoping to be reunited with his watch soon.

“Jam?”

“Jam! I forgot all about jam!” Gabriel exclaimed before adding it in. “There! That should do it!” he said closing the watch and the monstrosity inside of it. A few moments passed, to which the watch ticked normally before-

“It’s going mad!” Castiel screeched. The watch was now bouncing around all across the table. Pots and plates and cups were knocked everywhere.

“Holy shi-” Dean screamed, ducking away from the crazed watch.

“Oh dear!” Sam cried running after his watch.

“It is going mad! Mad watch!” Castiel shouted again trying to avoid any flying pieces of plates.

“There’s only one way to stop a mad watch!” Gabriel announced holding a giant mallet in his hands. Steadying his aim on the watch, Gabriel brought his mallet down in one swift swing. Putting an end to the tea party massacre.

“Oh, my watch,” Sam said sadly looking at the remaining pieces of his broken watch.

“It was?” Gabriel asked, looking a little sympathetic towards the saddened rabbit.

“It was an unbirthday present too,” Sam said quietly, a single tear threatening to spill.

“Well, maybe I can make it up to you,” Gabriel said suggestively, pulling up Sam’s face to look at him. “Maybe we can have our own little unbirthday party.”

“Oh what a splendid idea Hatter!” Castiel exclaimed. “Yes, maybe these two can sleep over for the night!” Before he could protest, Dean took note of the ache in his feet. Maybe sleeping for the night wouldn’t be such a bad idea. But then again, he’s never had the chance to sleep at a mad person’s house before.

“Then it’s settled! You two shall spend the night here!” Gabriel cheered, carrying a sleeping Chuck into his arms. “Or at least however long you want to stay,” he winked towards Sam. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once more readers to another movie verse story! God I need originally... *cries in a corner* But in all seriousness, who doesn't love the story of Alice in Wonderland? And who doesn't already love the Supernatural cast? So logically, why not mix the two together in this lovely piece? This verse is a bit of a challenge, but hopefully it'll turn out great! Thank you once again for reading!


End file.
